


Exile

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/F, Identity Reveal, Miscommunication, kara stands up for herself and immediately regrets it, lena is upset and understandably so, no beta we die like men, s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara is upset that Lena has been lying to her.Lena is upset Kara lied to her.Everyone gets more upset and they end up in exile seeing each other out.Based loosely off of Taylor Swift's "Exile" from 'folklore'. Go listen to it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is what i call a vent piece. Which means i write and if there are errors i do not care. I hope you join me on the angst train, and if you do enjoy your ride leave a comment and kudos below! 
> 
> All aboard!!! Choo choo  
> 💛

The door slams open. Lena jumps from her desk. 

"Why did you lie to me?" Kara asks as she stalks towards her target. 

"Wha- Kara. I don't know what you mean..." Lena rises from her chair and stumbles backwords towards the wall. 

"Why didn't you just tell me you were upset?" Kara sneers, stopping right in front of her prey. 

"Why didn't you just tell me you were Supergirl?" Lena shoots back, unwilling to step down. 

"I told you why!" Kara shouts, backing up just a bit. "I wanted to keep you safe. But more importantly, i didnt want to lose you." A tear fills her eye. 

"Oh boohoo." Lena steps forward, pushing Kara towards the desk. "There you go again with your big crocodile tears. Did you ever consider how i felt?" 

Kara was speechless. Lena continues before she could even begin to think. 

"I let you in. I begged you not to make me a fool. And this is the thanks i get?" Kara backs up more till she is sitting in the office chair. 

"I'm sorry. I- i didn't know." Kara's face fell, but Lena wasn't having it. 

"That's right, you didn't. I dropped so many hints. Gave so many signs. But it wasn't enough." Tears began blurring Lena's vision. "You were so focused on everyone else, on being *their* hero, that you forgot about me. You promised Kara. But you couldn't fix it." 

Muffled sobs echoed throughout the room while Kara took Lena's tirade. 

"I guess reading minds isn't one of your superpowers." 

Her tears slow and eventually Lena sits down. Kara remains in the chair, giving Lena her space. Kara breaks the silence. 

"I'm sorry." Her tears still bouncing off the glass desk. "You're right. I treated you horribly and you have every right to be mad at me. Hell, *im* mad at me." 

Kara drops her head into her hands. 

"Stop that" Lena scoffs. 

Kara looks up, confused. 

"That whole blaming yourself thing. It doesn't help, and it just makes me feel guilty."

"I- uh- okay." 

Kara's thoughts were racing through her head.   
'I need to fix it, but how? I tried but i couldn't. No Lena i wasn't trying to guilt you. Ugh, why is this so hard? Why can't i just say what i mean? I'd never hurt you! But well, i guess i did? Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it. Why can't i stop my hand from shaking? Shit.

"What do we do now?" Kara asks hesitantly. She hides her shaking hand from Lena. 

"I don't know" 

"Are we still friends?" Kara chokes back her tears. 'Don't guilt her more.'

"I don't know"

"Do you want to be friends?" The tears get harder to stop. Sniffles break the silence in the room. Kara's head is racing; a new voice chimes in. 'Of course she wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Not with you. Manipulator. Guilt tripper. Fake. Liar.'

"-yes?" 

Kara shakes her head and refocuses on Lena standing in front of her. 

"Really?" Kara tries to hide her excitement. 'Don't be so eager. So greedy. Making it all about you. Idiot. Jerk. Monster.'

"I think so. But for now, i need time and space." Lena gestures to the door. 

"Oh. Right. Of course. Time and space. I can handle that. I am from outer space ya know." 

Lena groans and just sits down, ignoring Kara's awkward rambling. 

"Right. Well, goodbye" Kara utters before turning the handle. 

"Goodbye." 

Kara closes the door and lets out her tears. She races to an open window and jumps out, wanting nothing more than to fly through the air and forget all her worries. Her mind however, has different plans. 

'Jerk. Idiot. Fool. You lost the one good thing in your life. You fucked this up. It's all your fault. If you hadn't been so blind, so naive, you could've fixed it. But no. All you think about is yourself. Selfish. Rude. Manipulative. She'd be better off without you. The world would be better off without you. Useless. Pathetic. Trash.' 

Kara's thoughts nearly got their way. She shakes her head and notices the high rise building in front of her. She shoots herself upwards and narrowly avoids crashing. 

"I need to get home and call Alex" she speaks aloud to herself. 

Kara flies home and Alex comes over. She talks about what happens and Alex supports and loves her through it. They order pizza and pot stickers and laughter fills the apartment, replacing the sound of pain-filled tears. But no matter how much Kara smiles, the little voice is there to remind her that she is absolutely worthless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it! Let me know in the comments and leave a kudos please! 💛
> 
> Also stream/watch Taylor Swift's new album 'folklore". You won't regret it (promise)
> 
> Love you!!!!


End file.
